La primera navidad en familia de Billy
by Gingka246
Summary: Spencer le enseñara paso a paso a Billy como es pasar una navidad en familia... (ya completaré el resumen)
1. Primera Parte: Poner los adornos

_**Está historia la voy a ir haciendo poco a poco durante el próximo mes, espero que me salga más larga y mejor que el primer capítulo. **_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost**_

_**N.A2: Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Primera parte: Poner los adornos<span> **_

Billy miraba una revista de música.

-Ni un solo comentario sobre mí, el rey- Billy levanta la vista.- ¿Me estas escuchando?... Spencer.

Se levanta al ver que el chico no está allí.

-¿Spencer?- pregunta. Sale de la habitación y recorre toda la mansión.

-Aquí- le llega una contestación desde el salón.

- Uou- dice al entrar.

El suelo del salón está hecho un desastre, hay adornos tirados por todas partes, sobre todo bolas. En una esquina Spencer está colgando adornos en un árbol junto a su familia. Billy se sienta en el sofá:

-¿Qué estáis haciendo exactamente?

Spencer se acerca al sofá.

-¿Nunca celebraste la navidad?

-Por supuesto, pero nunca en casa, siempre iba a grandes celebraciones organizadas para grandes estrellas… además no tenía con quien celebrarla- se encoge de hombros.- puede que de pequeño la hubiera celebrado, pero no me acuerdo tendría 5 años o así.

De repente se escucha un pitido viene de la cocina.

-Ya están hechas-dice Jane.

Hugh y Jessica también salen del salón y se van a la cocina. Spencer expira.

-¿De verdad?

Billy asiente.

-Vaya…- Spencer se rasca la cabeza.- ¿Te apetecería celebrarlas con nosotros este año? Después de todo eres parte de la familia.

-Por supuesto que sí ¡Me encantaría!- el fantasma hace una voltereta en el aire y sale volando de la habitación.

Spencer parpadea.

Unas horas después Spencer sube a su cuarto, por fin ha acabado de poner todos los adornos del exterior e interior del la casa y ha recogido el desorden del salón.

Cuando el ascensor se abre, Spencer se queda sin palabras…

-Billy… ¿Qué has hecho exactamente?

Spencer mira el desorden que reina en la habitación.

-Pues hacer lo mismo que vosotros hacíais abajo- dice Billy señalando el árbol de navidad que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, el árbol estaba decorado con lazos de pelo, algún que otro llavero, bolígrafos de diferentes colores, alguna que otra bola y en la cima había un oso de peluche con un gorro de papa Noel atado con cinta aislante y en algunas de las puntas había colgados los calcetines de… Spencer.

-Bueno es tan… ¿Original?- dice Spencer fijándose en el desorden que hay libros, películas, guiones estaban repartidos por el suelo.- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que va a ser una navidad muy larga?

Billy mira hacia al árbol y luego vuelve la mirada a Spencer:

-¿Falta algo?

-No, así está bien, además todavía faltan un par de semanas para navidad…

Billy salió disparado de la habitación a toda prisa y volvió con la misma velocidad, traía una guirnalda amarilla, la enrollo alrededor del árbol.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar más…-dice

-Esto… Billy…

El fantasma sale volando otra vez, Spencer suspira y se sienta en uno de los sofás, mientras mira a Billy colocar más guirnaldas por la habitación, está vez son verdes y tienen lazos rojos.

"Definitivamente va a ser una navidad muy larga" – piensa Spencer para él.

-¿Qué tal ahora? Como ya habéis acabado con las decoraciones de la mayoría de la casa he decidido hacer también lo mismo.

Spencer se encoje de hombros, se levanta del sofá y camina hacia su cama, en el camino escucha un crack bajo sus pies, levanta su zapato y ve una pequeña bola de navidad dorada aplastada.

-Creo que antes es mejor recoger este desastre antes de que rompamos los adornos que me han sobrado- dice Billy rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Spencer asiente mientras se quita el resto del adorno.

Empiezan a recoger las cosas que hay tiradas por el suelo.

"Definitivamente va a ser una navidad inolvidable"-piensa Spencer para él."O al menos espero que lo sea para Billy"- mira hacia el fantasma parece bastante feliz.

Spencer sonríe.

-¿En que estas pensando?- pregunta Billy- Nunca te he visto tan feliz por ordenar y menos por algo que no has desordenado tú.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Anda cuéntamelo.

-No es nada.

El fantasma parece dudar:

-Está bien- dice derrotado.- pero si estabas pensando en algo de verdad lo descubriré muy pronto.

Spencer sonríe.

"Eso ya lo veremos"


	2. Segunda parte: Juegos con la nieve

_N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo._

_N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost _

_N.A3: Espero que para la siguiente parte se me ocurra una idea mejor _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Segunda parte: Juegos con la nieve <strong>_

Spencer intenta mirar a Billy.

-Para ya- le susurra.

-Shu… intento pasar más tiempo en familia.-dice Billy.

Spencer está intentando caminar por los pasillos de su instituto y llegar a su clase correspondiente sin llamar la atención, pero eso Billy no lo pone fácil.

-Billy cuando en navidad dicen que hay que pasar más tiempo en familia no se refieren a que pases todo el día abrazo a ella tampoco.

Billy pone los pies en el techo y desciende lentamente hacia donde está Spencer de forma que queda boca abajo ante Spencer, lo mira a los ojos.

-Tiene que ser una navidad especial- dice Billy cruzándose de brazos.

Spencer rueda los ojos.

-Quiero mi espacio personal.

Billy se queda atrás. Spencer sigue caminando entra en su clase, ve que Billy no lo sigue. Intenta volver a por él, pero el profesor ya está en clase y no lo deja salir. Spencer suspira y se sienta en su asiento, espera agobiado a que llegue Billy, pero este no viene, mira por la ventana y Spencer se sorprende al verlo fuera, está quieto mirando hacia el cielo, de repente empieza a caer copos de nieve. Spencer se queda un buen rato viendo a Billy, después de una hora observándolo se fija en que Billy lo único que ha hecho ha sido tumbarse en sobre el césped ahora cubierto de nieve, aspira y vuelve su atención al profesor, en ese momento suena el timbre del fin de clase. Vuelve la mirada hacia Billy… desapareció.

De la nada una bola le da en la cara, el contacto frio con su piel temperada hace que tiemble.

-Te di- grita Billy de repente.

Spencer lo mira enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?

-Intento estar en clase- susurra Spencer- Más tarde jugamos te lo prometo.

Billy se cruza de brazos, se da la vuelta piensa por unos segundos y dice:

-Está bien, pero después prepárate para perder.- dice Billy sacándose otra bola de nieve de la nada y dándole otra vez en la cara a Spencer.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dice Spencer con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Después de las clases Spencer cumple lo que le prometió a Billy.

-¡Prepárate!- grita Spencer desde el aparcamiento del colegio.

Billy se eleva unos metros del suelo, sonríe, para esquivar es un espacio perfecto y cuando Spencer este cansado bajará y le empezará a lanzar bolas de nieve sin piedad.

-¡Eh! Eso no vale.- dice Spencer enojado- estás haciendo trampas.

Billy lo mira desde arriba baja rápidamente al suelo coge un puñado de nieve y la lanza rápidamente, Spencer la esquiva.

-Baja al suelo para que pueda ser…

Las palabras de Spencer son cortadas cuando ve que cierta furgoneta de pizzas se para frente a la entrada del colegio de ella sale un hombrecito.

Spencer suspira y se acerca sigilosamente a los matorrales, mira a Hoover salir de ella. El hombre enseguida se da cuenta de la presencia de Spencer, busca rápidamente a Billy con la mirada.

Entra en el instituto. Una bola de nieve le da a Spencer en la espalda y luego otra y otra.

-Billy para ya, Hoover está aquí.

Billy ignora a Spencer y sigue lanzándole bolas de nieve, entonces pasa lo que Spencer más teme, Hoover atrapa a Billy desde una de las aulas que da al aparcamiento. Spencer entra rápidamente al instituto, corre a toda velocidad al aula donde Hoover estaba cuando llega Spencer ve que este ha saltado por la ventana, Spencer hace lo mismo y corre hacia la furgoneta de Hoover donde él esta arrancando.

"¿Por qué no le sabotee la furgoneta cuando tuve oportunidad?"

Ahora mismo Spencer no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero él sabía perfectamente que cuando se trata de algo entorno a Billy su cuerpo tiembla y su mente se niebla, solo sigue lo que le dice su instinto. Spencer abre la puerta de la furgoneta unos segundos antes de que está se ponga en marcha y entra.

-¿No nos puedes descansar ni en Navidad?

-Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo, créeme no lo hago por gusto, está navidad Madame X quiere como regalo de navidad a Billy.

Spencer rueda los ojos:

-¿Cuándo no lo querrá?

Spencer intenta quitarle el colector de fantasmas a Hoover, la furgoneta se descontrola y chocan contra un muro tanto Hoover como Spencer salen mareados por el golpe, Billy se suelta y como venganza coge a Hoover y lo entierra en la nieve, después empieza a removerla.

Para cuando Spencer perdió el vértigo Hoover era…

-¿Un muñeco de nieve? ¿En serio Billy?

Otra bola de nieve aterrizo sobre la cara de Spencer.

-Nadie se mete con el gran Billy Joe Cobra ¡Nadie!- sonríe satisfecho- y ahora vayamos a casa, tengo hambre.

Spencer miro por última vez al pobre Hoover.

-Es el muñeco de nieve más pequeño que he visto en mi vida- dice Spencer antes de que el fantasma lo llevase a rastras hasta su casa.


	3. Decorando la clase

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost y gracias por todo el apoyo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>T<strong>__**ercera parte: Decorando la clase**_

-Billy, no nos entra todo esto en la habitación- dice Spencer.

Billy sigue viendo guirnaldas de navidad, mira a Spencer de reojo:

-¿De quién es el dinero? ¡Mío! Ha sí que puedo comprar lo que me dé la gana.

-Cierto, pero… ¿Dónde piensas meter el segundo árbol? Por no hablar que no tienes más sitio para poner las guirnaldas.

-No pedí tu opinión yo sé lo que cojo, Bromigo.- dice Billy volviendo, de repente su atención se posa en algo.

Sale volando del lado de Spencer. Spencer lo mira ahora está en otro pasillo diferente, con la mano derecha está agarrando el carrito de la compra mientras que el codo del brazo izquierdo está apoyándose en este, la mano izquierda esta posada en la mejilla.

Mira con aburrimiento a Billy mientras este sigue cogiendo guirnaldas y tirándolas. De repente salta a otro pasillo quedando fuera del campo de visión de Spencer.

Spencer agradece que por una vez allá mucha gente y que todo el mundo este pendiente de los regalos de navidad sino lo abrían mirado con cara extraña por hablar solo.

Lanza un suspiro de aburrimiento, de repente oye un chillido de Billy.

Tiembla e intenta hacerse sitio en la multitud para ver que le ha pasado.

"Ojala no sea Hoover"- piensa Spencer en esta última semana no les ha dejado en paz.

-¿Qué paso?- dice a la entrada del pasillo al ver que Billy está tumbado encima de uno de los estantes más altos.

-Mira esto, ¿no es la guirnalda más bonita que has visto antes?... aunque sería más bonita si tuviera mi rostro.- dice mostrando una guirnalda con un muñeco dentro del calcetín en una de las esquinas.- Voy a llamarlo, Bertín, el Botín.

-Pero… si es un calcetín…

-No contradigas a Bertín el botín…

-Sabes… me da igual… acabes con estas compras ya… ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

Billy parece estar tachando de una lista mentalmente todo lo que ha cogido ya.

-Ah, ya sé… los dulces…- dice volando hacia otro pasillo.

Spencer suelta un sonoro bufido, está cansado de estás absurdas compras, primero van a comprar ropa "navideña" eso le pareció normal, pero después se le dio por comprar más adornos, ¡Si en la habitación no entra nada más! Y mucho menos dos árboles de navidad.

De repente aparece Billy con tres bolsas de variados dulces.

-Ni tocarlos.- dice Billy entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Entendido?

-Está bien… ¿Y ahora qué más?

-Ah… pues… necesito que cierres los ojos.- dice Billy mirando hacia el techo.

-Me prometes que después nos vamos.

-Por supuesto, ya no necesito nada más.

-Está bien.- Spencer cierra con fuerza los ojos.

De repente nota una brisa en las mejillas. Después de unos minutos Billy le dice que ya puede abrirlos. Spencer obedece.

-¿Qué cogiste?

-No es nada importante- dice poniendo una caja en una de las esquinas del ocupado carrito de la compra.

-Genial, ahora al cajero.

-¿Puede ser al automático?

-Ah…

-Es porque yo nunca llevo dinero encima sino tarjetas de crédito.- dice- una estrella de la música nunca lleva dinero encima.

-Está bien- dice Spencer mientras Billy le entrega una tarjeta.

-Ah… y cierra los ojos cuando meta el código.

Spencer lo mira enojado:

-¿Estás diciendo que no confías en mí?

-No, es porque voy a comprar lo que acabo de coger con esto y me guarda el ticket, es que no quiero que lo sepas es una sorpresa.- dice Billy.-Te juro que tan rápido como te lo enseñe te doy el número.

-No gracias- dice Spencer enojado.- no quiero nada alguien que no confía en mí.

-O vamos, ¡tú no eres el que estaba deseoso de marcharse de aquí!- Billy mira a su alrededor.- Mira, sabes que… mejor lo compro otro día- dice sacándole la lengua- con Rajeev, o Shanilla…

Spencer lo mira dubitativo:

-Puedes pasarlo hoy, no me enojaré… lo siento… es que estoy estresado… lo mío no es estar entre multitudes.

-No importa- Sonríe Billy.

Mañana siguiente:

Spencer se levanta al sonar el despertador, mira hacia dónde deberían estar las bolsas y bolsas de todo lo que habían comprado ayer, ya no había nada.

"Billy se habrá encargado de guardarlas bien"- piensa para sí Spencer-"Ayer no me dejo acercarme, tenía que estar a más de 4 metros por lo que hay en aquella caja, a saber que será"

Aunque Spencer no lo quisiera admitir en el interior se moría de curiosidad por saber que habría dentro.

Se viste con su ropa de siempre y se va a la cocina, allí tampoco ve a Billy eso le llama la atención, ¿Se abría ido ya? ¿Sin él?

Spencer termina rápido de desayunar y sale a toda prisa en su bicicleta hacia el colegio.

Al llegar al colegio entra rápidamente y se queda boquiabierto:

"Ese no es el árbol que compramos ayer"- dice mirando al árbol de navidad que hay delante de él, es blanco como si tuviera nieve.

Camina lentamente por los pasillos, parece ser que aparte del árbol no hay ningún adorno más. Al entrar en su clase ve la guirnalda que tanto le había gustado a Billy, a su lado había un cartel que decía: "Cuidado con Bertín, el botín"

"Sin duda Billy ha hecho esto"- dice entrando en su clase que estaba toda decorada, encima de todos los pupitres había tres tipos de caramelos diferentes, recuerda las tres bolsas que compro Billy.

Camina al interior, había lazos en las esquinas del encerado y de ambos lados caían dos guirnaldas, en el ancho superior del encerado había una guirnalda del mismo color, por el ancho inferior tenía una guirnalda delgada que consistía en una fila que seguía la serie muñeco de nieve, estrella, muñeco de nieve, estrella…

Había pegado en la pared un cartel que decía "Feliz navidad"

Las ventanas también tenían colgadas de diferente color guirnaldas. ¡Hasta el reloj estaba decorado!

De repente alguien le tapa los ojos con las palmas de las manos:

-¿Quién soy?

Spencer sonríe:

-Billy… ¿Hiciste tú todo esto?

Billy le destapa los ojos, Spencer se gira. Asiente lentamente:

-Era el mejor celebrando fiestas así que decidí usar mis dotes para hacer esto…

-Pues deberías usar esas dotes, para redecorar la habitación, sinceramente, quedo horrible…

-¡No digas eso! Ese árbol está decorado así para representar que va a ser una navidad muy especial.

-Está bien- sonríe Spencer- de todos modos ya me acostumbre.

-¡Spencer!- oye gritar.

Spencer parpadea varias veces y se da la vuelta para ver al director Ponzi.

-Se ha ganado una detención.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hablar solo y…- mira a su alrededor- y por este desorden… aunque me sorprende, no hay monstruos ni nada que se le parezca.

-Ya… es que no ha sido cosa mía.

El director Ponzi levanta una ceja:

-Da igual, no creo que lo hayan hecho los fantasmas, nos veremos esta tarde.

Spencer suspira y mira a Billy, Ponzi se va.

-¿Por cierto que había en la caja que no quisieras que viera?

-Nada importante…-Billy sonríe inocentemente.


	4. Cuarta parte: Villancicos (I)

Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les guste.

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Cuarta parte: Villancicos (I)<strong>_

*En un remoto lugar*

-Eres un incompetente, no vales para nada, ni siquiera sé para que te pago…

-No me pagas…

-¡Silencio!

El hombrecito se calla ipso facto.

-¡Qué sea la última vez que me fallas sino…!- se pasa un dedo por la garganta y hace un sonido agonizante.

El hombrecillo traga saliva:

-Le juro que será la última vez.

*En otro lugar*

Billy rebusca entre las cajas que acaban de llegar a la mansión, Spencer lo mira desde las escaleras:

-¿Más adornos para casa o para clase?

-No, no, esta vez no…

-¿Entonces para qué son?... y lo más importante… ¿Dónde los compraste?

-En Internet nadie sabe que eres un fantasma… nadie, lo importante es que tengas dinero para pagarlo-se tapa los ojos con ambas manos y muy rápido se los destapa- y lo que hay en más de la mayoría de estas cajas salvo en una o dos son regalos…

-Wow, pues debes haberte gastado en está navidad más de un año de ventas de discos…

-Que va, solo el 20% de las ventas de un año.

-Aún así es demasiado… creo que deberías parar.

-En navidad salimos a llamar a las puertas de los vecinos para cantar villancicos, deberíamos empezar a ensayar.

-Nada ni caso si es que parece que le hablo al aire.

De repente suena la puerta.

-Seguramente es mío, me falta una última cosa.- dice abriendo la puerta.

Billy abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver que delante de él está Hoover , no le da tiempo a reaccionar y es capturado, Spencer baja a toda prisa las escaleras, da un tras pies y cae al suelo, para cuando llega a la puerta Hoover ya no está.

Spencer intenta calmarse, pero un siniestro escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral, empieza a hiperventilar, sale corriendo buscando rastro de la furgoneta de Hoover.

"No puede ser"- dice mentalmente Spencer."Es imposible no puede ser"

Spencer sigue buscando hasta que se hace de noche, regresa cabizbajo a la mansión y se encierra en su habitación. Oye la voz de su madre, la ignora, ahora todo está borroso, recuerda lo rápido que sucedió todo, parece como si estuviera pasando ahora delante de él, si no se hubiera tropezado esto no hubiera pasado…

-¡Spencer!

Despierta de sus pensamientos.

-Ha llegado está caja para ti.- dice Jessica entregándole la caja- ah y mamá dice que recojas el desastre que has armado en la entrada.

-Voy a ello… ahora.

Jessica se dirige al ascensor y antes de entrar le echa un último visual a Spencer:

-¿Te paso algo? Te ves triste y… cansado…

-No... No es nada… importante…- dice Spencer sujetando la caja.

-Está bien- dice Jessica dubitativa entrando en el ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor se cierra, Spencer abre la caja con mucho cuidado, es una caja muy pequeña, dentro hay un colgante azul con la figura de un fantasma justamente igual que el de la camiseta de Spencer.

Detrás del fantasma hay inscrito:

"Para mí gran amigo Spencer por no abandonarme nunca y estar siempre conmigo en las buenas y en las no tan buenas"

"Siempre… siempre…"- esta palabra se repiten en la cabeza de Spencer una y otra vez.

Se sienta en el suelo y su mirada se pierde en el techo como si no lo hubiera y estuviese viendo las estrellas.

"Tengo que ir a la mansión de Madame X y liberar a Billy, no puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada"

Esa misma noche, mientras todo el mundo dormía, Spencer bajo hacia la entrada con una mochila a sus cuestas.

Gira el picaporte de la puerta y sale a la oscura y fría noche de ese mes de invierno llamado Diciembre.


End file.
